Personal security alarms which can be triggered in an emergency situation to emit alarm sounds are well known. Typically, they are carried as a separate accessory on a key chain, in a pocket, in a purse, etc. Because such modes of carrying can be inconvenient, users often forget to carry such alarms or carry them only sporadically, if at all. Moreover, reaching the alarm and activating it can be difficult and time consuming in an emergency situation if the user has to fumble in a pocket, purse, etc. to find the device, locate the alarm trigger and activate it. This may be virtually impossible in an emergency situation, particularly if the user is attempting to fend off an attacker. Even if the device is located and successfully activated it may be seized by the attacker and deactivated.
Some prior art personal security alarms can be worn on the wrist and are thus more readily accessible and less vulnerable to seizure or deactivation by an attacker. However, such devices are typically battery powered, which presents added inconvenience. Relatively bulky, expensive batteries must be periodically replaced, with the replacement frequency increasing dramatically if the alarm is triggered. A further disadvantage is that prior art devices are commonly easily deactivated. If such a device is seized by an attacker and deactivated, the objective of the device is thereby thwarted.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art.